


Affection

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: It's affection, always. Even if it's not what you need.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Affection

01

迪达拉忽然从睡梦中惊醒，他瞟了一眼身旁赤裸的陌生男人，迟疑了一会儿，带着烟出了房间。酒店每一层都有一间吸烟室，迪达拉穿着一件破洞的T恤，趿拉着酒店的拖鞋，靠在市中心二十层楼高的窗边点燃了香烟。冷气机嗡嗡响着，香烟抽起来格外的没劲。

他不知道自己怎么会和那人睡在一起的。

赤砂之蝎是一个极其傲慢的艺术家，在蝎看到迪达拉作品的第一眼时，蝎就对他说，他的那些火药艺术和小孩子涂鸦没有两样，只有那些想要钻回娘胎里的失败者才会喜欢迪达拉的作品，而迪达拉无异于一个双手拿着炸弹的狂躁症精神病人。

在公开的青年艺术家展览上，被业内有名的艺术家贬得一文不值，迪达拉在艺术圈的身价可谓是暴跌。

迪达拉从小就喜欢把烟花拆开，将火药倒出来拼成自己喜欢的图案，最后一口气点燃，享受转瞬即逝的绚烂。等他慢慢长大了，艺术的萌芽在他身上茁壮成长，再加上他独一无二的艺术媒介——火药，迪达拉在青年艺术家之间的知名度节节攀升。他的作品捕捉了时代浪潮中的一个个瞬息，有些颓丧，有些华美。

迪达拉为自己的艺术骄傲，如今被一个突然跳出来的评审员批得一无是处，迪达拉火冒三丈，一整个月都在ins上辱骂蝎，说他的那些雕塑都是老掉牙的破烂玩意，他不配被称为艺术家，他顶天了只是个工匠而已。

迪达拉走过城市的每一个角落，在街头巷尾用喷漆嘲笑蝎。迪达拉的行为竟然得到了一部分青年艺术家的应和，大家一起用故障艺术、复古风格与街头流行文化反抗在艺术金字塔上压迫着他们的老古董们。他们嘲笑这群被时代抛弃的人们没办法读懂他们的暗语和嘲讽，在古典艺术届的一言不发面前沾沾自喜。

迪达拉和赤砂之蝎之间吵了整整三个月，终于要在拍卖上见到赤砂之蝎本人。

圈子里很少有人与这名大艺术家面对面见过，蝎从来不与人来往。迪达拉以为自己会见到一个满面油光的秃顶，但出现在他面前的却是一个外表只有十五岁的少年。迪达拉一度以为他是蝎的儿子。直到穿着西装的蝎看见人群中的迪达拉，径直朝他走了过去。

“你好，迪达拉，我就是你骂了几个月的赤砂之蝎。”

“还是个小孩？”

“我今年三十五岁。”他的表情没有任何的变化，那双眼睛是那么的澄亮如镜，“你和我想的一样，只懂得以貌取人。”

蝎的身高和迪达拉差不多。蝎洁白的脸庞在聚光灯下皮肤照不出一个毛孔，睫毛浓密得像一把小刷子，湿润的眼睛让迪达拉联想到米开朗基罗圣殇中的圣母。蝎说话很少，语气也没有一丝起伏，他简直就像是他自己创作出来的雕塑一样，精致、完美、遥不可及。

迪达拉惊讶地观察着蝎的同时，蝎也在观察着他。

然后，他们两个人的关系在那天夜里就发展到上床了。

迪达拉第二天在蝎的身旁醒来的时候，自己也不知道在做什么。他只看到蝎从床上下去，穿上黑色的长裤，白色的衬衫，并在手臂上绑上了袖箍。蝎打领带时侧过身望着雪白床单上浑身赤裸的迪达拉，嘴角浮现一丝轻笑。他悠然走到床边，低头吻了迪达拉的唇。

蝎把房费结了。迪达拉在床上郁闷了很久，一边觉得对不起自己这几个月来对蝎的挑衅，一边又在为昨天夜里的激情销魂。

做了一天一夜的心理斗争之后，迪达拉打通了从画廊老板那儿要来的蝎的电话。蝎听到迪达拉的声音之后有一瞬间的惊讶，但他最终告诉了迪达拉自己在巴黎的地址。迪达拉在深秋穿着一件风衣就打车追了过去。与蝎见面后的十分钟，他们就直接滚到了蝎工作室的地板上。好吧，或许他的确不该对自己的敌人那么喜爱，但蝎的触摸有一种神奇的魔力，这是迪达拉从来也没有体会过的。

蝎每天至少有一半的时间把自己关在工作室里，只在晚上与迪达拉见面。迪达拉从最初的一周来一次，慢慢变成三天一次，最后是每天晚上都来，于是便干脆就在蝎家住下了。

此时他们还不是恋人。

“你不想和我在一起吗？”迪达拉看这自己拧在一起的手指说道。

“不，我不想和任何人在一起。”

蝎的话像扇了迪达拉一巴掌，迪达拉有些懵了。他抬起头追问蝎：“为什么？”

“年轻。”蝎低沉地说，沙哑的嗓音产生了一种催眠的效果，“因为你太年轻了。”

“年轻！”迪达拉睁大眼睛，激烈地辩驳道，“年轻是上帝最好的礼物，年轻就应该挥霍，年轻就应该放纵！你在害怕什么？”

“我不害怕，我只是厌烦。”蝎说道，他看着迪达拉的眼神总是那么淡漠，“你和我不一样，我们真的有必要玩这套恋爱的把戏吗？”

“我真的很喜欢你。”

蝎扣扣子的动作停了下来，清澈的眸子望着迪达拉，“所以呢？”

“你明明也喜欢我！”

迪达拉吻住了蝎，两个人重新摔上床。迪达拉抱着蝎，很快就让身旁这具身体重新火热了起来。

蝎翻身把迪达拉压在自己的身下。迪达拉想，这就是喜欢啊，这就是爱啊。他不能理解为什么蝎要无视这份激烈的感情，视其为无物。在迪达拉的世界里，一旦爱了，就要奋不顾身。不管爱能停留多久，他追求的就是这瞬间的销魂快感。

这次他或许错了。因为有些爱太过炙热，不是能够随手触碰的东西。

很快，他们吵架了。

02

迪达拉连着一周去酒吧买醉。他喝多了之后，情绪有些失控，忍不住抓着酒保鬼鲛求他帮忙。鬼鲛一边把玻璃杯放到水下清洗，微笑着点头听迪达拉和他哭了一整夜。迪达拉一会儿大哭，一会儿大笑，一边说我再也不想理他了，一边说自己怎么会这么傻居然想要为他付出一切。

“我的心都要炸开了，你知道吗？我从来也没有过这种痛苦的感觉，就好像一个快要爆炸的气球，突然被人无限延长了爆炸前的时刻，一点点的被撑大，走向极限。我不知道什么时候上帝要让我灭亡，我好像是自己的幽灵，只能在虚空中大喊大叫。没有人理我，没有人……”

迪达拉抬起头，碧绿的双眼溢满了泪水，这一层水在灯光的折射下亮光闪闪，像一块稀有的美丽的宝石。迪达拉那张美丽的脸是那么心碎，不管是谁看到了都会动容，即便那些最恨他的艺术家也会为他的美丽而抛弃仇恨，沉浸在悲伤之中无法自拔。

“蝎，总是那么冷静。面对我的歇斯底里，他总是冷嘲热讽，他的感情就好像冰柱一样将我生生插死在极寒之地。鬼鲛，你懂不懂，我需要爱！我需要能让我快乐的纯粹的爱情。如果他不爱我，我也无所谓，他也不过是好看的花瓶罢了，固执着他那一套迂腐的艺术观。蝎这个人最可怕的就是，他让我感到了战栗的快乐。这很可笑，对不对？因为他是那么讨厌我，他在所有的收藏家和艺术家面前羞辱我，贬毁我，说我不过是泡沫一样的存在。但是我们有过一夜又一夜的激情，我只在他的身上感受到了那种浓烈的爱。那爱尝起来就像是受了潮的火药，拥有让人上瘾与疯狂的能力！我是不是疯了？怎么会爱上他这种男人。但是他也是爱我的，你知道么？他是深深地爱着我的！”

迪达拉神神叨叨地说了一晚上他和蝎之间的爱恨情仇，说他们是如何在做爱之后穿着一件衬衫与一件呢绒大衣在落雪的午夜漫步，说蝎对某一种牛皮纸的执着让他买下了一整座工厂，说蝎的皮肤有多么苍白多么冰冷而他又是如何让那具身体燃起火花来。

迪达拉拜托鬼鲛替他去找一趟蝎，在蝎离开巴黎之前问清楚蝎的心意。

鬼鲛拒绝过几次，但耐不住迪达拉每天晚上都来软磨硬泡，终于在一个星期三答应下来。而蝎的飞机，就在后天。迪达拉在鬼鲛答应下来之后，就拉着鬼鲛去找蝎。鬼鲛有礼貌地拉开迪达拉的手，说：“他应该已经睡了，现在是夜里三点。”

迪达拉在巷子里有些茫然不知所措。深冬的天气里，他只穿着一件飞行员的夹克衫来回踱步。他的脸被冻僵了，手指也红红的，哆嗦着问鬼鲛：“是吗？好吧。也许他的确是睡了……我们可以翻墙进去找他！对，我们把他叫起来问他！”

鬼鲛摇了摇头，让迪达拉冷静下来。迪达拉脸上惊喜的神色忽然见就暗淡下来，他捂着脸哭了，最后两个人决定下午三点去蝎常去的咖啡店找他。

第二天，迪达拉脸色苍白，眼睛下两个深深的眼袋。他一路上像幽灵一样跟在鬼鲛身后，直到来到这家他和蝎都很喜欢的咖啡店的门前，他的眼睛忽然闪了一下，重新焕发光彩。鬼鲛看着这样的迪达拉多少有些怜悯，迪达拉的身体好像就是凭靠着一口气撑起来的，他这种状态来找蝎就是个错误。鬼鲛想到一句箴言：人的痛苦在于追求了错误的东西。

迪达拉含着一片提神的薄荷糖果藏在咖啡馆的书架后，鬼鲛上前找到了正在看书的蝎。

蝎赭红色的头发，奶黄色的毛衣，手里捧着一本植物图鉴看得认真。等鬼鲛到了蝎的跟前，蝎才反应过来似的抬头看向自己眼前这个高大的男人。在蝎决定去俄罗斯并和迪达拉闹矛盾之前，他们常常去鬼鲛所在的酒吧。蝎很自然地与鬼鲛打了招呼，他的眼神总是那么平静，没有一丝起伏。

他们寒暄了一会儿，然后鬼鲛问蝎，“你对迪达拉那孩子什么感情呢？”

蝎说，或许是爱。

什么叫做“或许是爱？”

“就是用爱一种艺术品的方式爱他，因为他在我心里的感觉已经超越了这个世间真实的一切。”

说这句话的时候，蝎就像在发呆，或是自言自语。

鬼鲛忽然想起蝎的那些艺术品，那一座座大理石的雕塑，那些雕塑的肉体看上去是那么的雪白柔软，但却比什么都要坚硬。在蝎的世界，是不是所有的东西都是那么的刚硬，难以相融。

“那为什么不告诉他，不和他在一起？”

蝎微微皱起眉头，那是蝎罕见的表情。他好像不知道自己的声音是从哪里发出来的，偏着头，轻轻问了一句：“为什么要告诉他，和他在一起做什么？相爱？结婚？然后吵架，毁掉一切？”

“这就是生活，这就是真实。”

“艺术超过生活，超过真实。”他说道，“我不需要你们混乱、肮脏、无序的生活。”

“不！”忽然有一个声音在鬼鲛身后响起，是迪达拉，他红着眼睛朝着蝎扑了过去。

蝎连忙接住朝他扑过去的迪达拉，眉头皱了起来，他压低了声音问：“你怎么在这里？之前是谁说再也不想见到我了？”

迪达拉紧紧地抱住蝎，金黄的头发扑散开来，迪达拉忽然情难自禁地大哭起来。

“我不想离开你，你真他妈的是个该死的混蛋！”

蝎愣了一下，他的表情在一瞬间变得非常的落寞，好像他失去了一切。但渐渐的，他拍了拍迪达拉颤抖的肩膀，轻声说道：“你不该来找我的，迪达拉，如果你有点脑子就不会来找我。”

“为什么我不能找你？我就是要和你在一起！”迪达拉看向蝎，脸颊湿漉漉的。

“……”一点点、一点点的，蝎眼底的坚冰被融开了，他柔和地望着自己怀里的金发青年，他是从身到心都是那么的年轻，那么耀眼。他是那么幼稚地追求快感和刺激，从来不懂永恒的奥妙，但是那种激情本身就闪耀着永恒的光芒。蝎希望时间永远停留在这一刻，他能将眼前的青年就此锁定。

迪达拉主动凑过来吻住了蝎，他的嘴唇是那么的柔软，身上也有一股冰冷的积雪特有的新鲜而清洁的味道。于是就在瞬间，蝎回吻了迪达拉，不管大脑里回响的那冷静的声音，“这是个错误，天大的错误。”

这一切只会带来痛苦。

03

初来俄罗斯的日子，两个人过得幸福且宁静。蝎在美术大学教雕塑，他对教别人没有任何的兴趣，不过是需要一笔资金投资到他的创作上。他买来许多的玛瑙和黄金堆在工作室中，那都是他作品的一部分。至于他要创作什么，他从来不和别人说。就算是迪达拉问了，蝎也三缄其口。

有一天蝎从学校回来，他在玄关摘下围巾挂在衣架上，看到迪达拉穿着羽绒服在他们的院子里堆着雪人。蝎像是没有看到迪达拉一样，径直走向厨房给自己煮了一杯咖啡。蝎坐在客厅的炉火边仔细地阅读着一本小说。院子里的迪达拉踹了雪人一脚，冒着寒风跑进屋子里，雪鞋也不脱，踩得屋子一片泥泞。

入夜之后他们两个人大吵了一架，但总的来说，是迪达拉在吵，蝎始终一副淡漠的样子。当迪达拉揪着蝎的领子把他拽起来问他为什么一点反应都没有的时候，蝎的眼神甚至是有些困惑，他看着迪达拉，问他：“我为什么要生气？”

“哈？”

蝎喜欢把自己爱的那些东西全部都锁在密不透风的盒子里，之后将盒子上锁，仔细地收藏在一个他永远也不会再光顾的角落。但如果迪达拉得到了自己喜欢的东西，他会爱不释手地与它相处好几天，恨不得一口气就耗尽它的所有。汲取也好，消耗也罢，迪达拉的爱总是瞬间的。那么的激烈，就像是一场爆炸。

蝎越是冷淡，迪达拉就越是疯狂。纵使蝎答应带迪达拉来俄罗斯的一开始就对他说他应该找一个适合他的方式在俄罗斯独立地活下来，否则他会忍受不了一个人独守在家里的生活。如果迪达拉喜欢被圈养，蝎倒是无所谓。不如说，蝎倒是希望迪达拉乖乖待在家里，只是理性告诉蝎，那不是迪达拉的生活方式。事实上，迪达拉确实忍受不了日复一日待在屋子里的生活。曾经他无所谓当一只金丝雀，只要他有钱有时间玩他的艺术，但现在，不是了，他想要和蝎在一起，蝎是微暗的火，而他是干燥的火药，他是那么期待一场彻底的燃烧。但是俄罗斯的冬天太冷了，火根本就擦不起来。

迪达拉每天都去学校等蝎下课。他和蝎的学生们年纪差不多大，那些学生们可以在蝎五米的距离内崇拜地望着自己的教授，但迪达拉却得在教室外偷看自己的恋人。那些没见过世面的学生当然会崇拜蝎，蝎就是米开朗基罗，宁静、安详、庄严，永远都和你隔着一段遥远的距离。

下课的时候，蝎出教室见到了坐在地板上的迪达拉。迪达拉抬起头看向蝎，眼神里充满了痛苦与无助。迪达拉看着蝎发呆了，站在窗口的蝎被苍白的光勾勒出了娃娃脸与卷发柔软的边缘，那双眼睛在灰暗中确实那么的冷漠，好像迪达拉不过是一口装满了水泥的袋子。犹豫了一会儿之后，蝎对着迪达拉伸出手，帮他从地上站起来。但他对迪达拉说，“你先回去，我还得继续上课。”

“你不能抽出一点时间来陪我吗？你不是在学校上课，就是在工作室里创作，你有一点点心思放在我的身上吗？”

蝎看着迪达拉，竟叹了一口气，口吻很轻地说道：“我最早的时候就说过，你不应该跟着我过来。”

迪达拉睁大眼睛看向蝎，眼前这个男人简直不可理喻。“你不能把我带来又把我一把丢开！你不爱我吗？你为什么这么做？”

蝎微微皱起眉头，像是在谴责迪达拉，或是干脆钻进了自己的世界里。他说：“或许这件事的确是我的错。”

“你的错？！”

蝎给了迪达拉一个随他理解的表情。

迪达拉发现蝎的意思是：对迪达拉不理不顾不是他的错，把迪达拉带过来才是他的错。

“所以我一直都在自作多情咯？”

这一声喊来了走廊上一群路人的围观，见到事件中心的其中一个人是一向独来独往的蝎教授，所有人都饶有兴趣地看向他们。

蝎转头看向身后聚集起来的人群，低声对迪达拉说：“你先回去，我再和你联系。”

“你从来就没有考虑过要为我留出一点时间，为什么还要带我来这里？这样我还不如留在巴黎！”

蝎安静了几秒钟，评论道：“你说的是对的。”

这下彻底点燃了迪达拉的火药桶。迪达拉转身离开，他的脚步声在旋转楼梯间格外的响亮。迪达拉走后，蝎转身环视了一眼看热闹的人群，大家红着脸赶紧散了，只剩蝎一个人静静地站在窗边。下课时间结束之后，他若无其事地回到教室继续上课。他讲人体构造，指导学生雕塑，冷静得像一架机器。等蝎结课之后回了家，本以为推开门会见到坐在沙发上的迪达拉，他本以为迪达拉会在打游戏或者搞一些奇怪的玩意，但客厅里空无一人。

“迪达拉？”蝎朝着楼上喊了两声，无人回应。找过了卧室、书房、地下室和庭院之后，哪里都没有迪达拉的影子。蝎最终坐在沙发上，靠着扶手，盯着燃烧的炉火无言地思考着。也许他就该让迪达拉离开他的生活，他们两个人从一开始就是两条轨道上的人，上帝硬是将两轨拧成一轨，结果周围的空间跟着全都扭曲了。他和迪达拉已经纠缠大半年了……哦，半年，六个月。冷静一想，他们之间居然才相识六个月，这时间短得不堪一提，甚至都不够他完成一件作品的。如果一个人的一生有八十年，这半年仅仅占1/160。但可笑的是，他居然为了这1/160，冲动地毁掉了自己的生活，把迪达拉带来了俄罗斯。蝎原本决定在俄罗斯起码定居十年来完成他的作品，而他居然有一瞬间期待迪达拉能与他好好的相处。蝎知道自己很傲慢，根本就不屑于解释，但他一点要改的意思也没有，因为这就是真实的他，他不会为了任何一个人改变自己。他宁愿看着迪达拉离他越来越远。一个人不懂的东西，就算解释了也不会懂。蝎在很久之前就已经放弃了用语言来表达内心的想法，如今他的表达从来就不是对着某一个人，而是投射进深空，放射进浩瀚的宇宙。

那天晚上，蝎在床上睡觉的时候，梦见了房间里的衣柜。他曾经躲在衣柜里用衣服埋住自己，一遍又一遍地幻想着被拥抱的温暖。

又过了一天，迪达拉仍然没有回来。蝎去警局报了警。登记完资料后，从警局回家的途中，蝎撞死了一只突然从森林里窜出来的鹿，车胎一个打滑，直接撞到了路边的杉树上，安全气囊弹开，蝎昏了过去，好在很快被经过的车辆搭救，送进了医院。

第二天在病房中苏醒过来之后，蝎发现自己的手臂在车祸中骨折了。明亮的阳光透过纱帘照进房内，高高架起的点滴输入身体。蝎的嘴巴里尝起来苦苦的。

所以，早说了，尽是痛苦。

人为什么要追求痛苦，来来回回地挣扎？

第三天，蝎还没睡醒，忽然被人摇醒了。蝎在意识不清醒的时候，以为摇醒他的人是迪达拉，但很快他就自嘲地笑了笑，摇醒他的人该是护士，可等他终于睁开眼，却发现眼前的人的的确确是迪达拉。

迪达拉被出车祸的蝎吓得不轻。昨晚他回蝎的住所之后，等了一晚上都没等到蝎，今天早上实在忍不住打了个电话去学校才知道蝎出车祸了，连忙赶来医院见他。迪达拉趴在蝎的身上松了一口气。

等缓过神后，迪达拉问蝎：“你怎么出的车祸？”

蝎说，从警局回来之后撞上了鹿。

迪达拉坐在蝎的身旁等了一会儿，他望着病床边开得安静的百合花，又深深地望了蝎一眼，忽然自嘲地笑了一下，“嗯，也是啊。没想到像你这样的人也有不小心的时候。”

蝎“嗯”了一声。迪达拉又瞟了蝎一眼，那眼神里有些恳求的意味。但是蝎望着他，眼神还是像冰一样冷。迪达拉最终低下头，像是放弃了。那一刻，蝎产生了一种莫名的无力感。人生中第一次，他产生了如此强烈的挫败感，他想要去做一些什么来挽留迪达拉，但是他清楚地意识到自己做不到。当初带迪达拉来俄罗斯过这种两点一线的生活，就是他的错。他总不可能第二次犯错，把他们的生活搅得更加混乱。

迪达拉等到蝎出院的那一天，开车载着他回家。蝎有一瞬间为迪达拉在这么短的时间内拿到驾照而感到惊讶。蝎透过后视镜去看迪达拉，迪达拉戴着一副他从来没见过的墨镜，墨镜几乎遮住了迪达拉半张脸。这也算是过上独立的生活了吧？蝎也不知道自己什么感情。

两个人在蝎的家里安心地养了一阵子的伤。迪达拉一开始的时候躺在正在读书的蝎的大腿上，他们在暖气的房间里，只穿着一件单衣。迪达拉伸出长长的手拿开蝎的书，一双玻璃球似的蓝眸盯着他。蝎与迪达拉安静地对视了一会儿，抬手想要去够书，但迪达拉却一巴掌把书打到地板上，摆明了不让蝎去捡。但是蝎只是很无奈地看了迪达拉一眼，伸手把他的身子推到一旁，小心地举着自己打着石膏的手臂下床捡起了那本厚重的建筑图鉴。抱着书直起身子的时候，迪达拉已经消失在房间里了。

抱在怀里的建筑科普有几千克那么重，蝎不知道迪达拉到底是怎么一挥手把它打飞的。

他们两个开始没完没了地吵架。有时吵完之后他们会用性爱收尾，性爱成了他们两个人之间罕见的亲密时刻，也只有在做爱的时候，他们才可以重温旧梦，回到单纯的喜爱与激情当中。所以后来迪达拉和蝎已经分不清楚哪些是真的吵架，而哪些是为了争吵之后的缠绵。

迪达拉感到蝎在放置自己的感情，就好像自己只不过是蝎养的一只猫，甚至连猫都不如，因为主人有时候需要为了宠物而改变生活的节奏，但蝎绝对不会为了迪达拉而改变他生命中的任何一个元素，哪怕那个元素有多么的不起眼，哪怕不过是扫把摆放的位置，哪怕不过是不同的牙膏品牌。

他一直不敢直接对蝎说出这层疑虑，他们之间总是找各种各样不痛不痒的借口大吵特吵。迪达拉很怕他把他最害怕的东西告诉蝎的时候，蝎的脸上仍然是冷漠的表情。

但迪达拉知道蝎的回答，他只是不愿意听蝎承认这件事。

蝎那精致的容颜与疏远的距离成了迪达拉最为仇恨的东西。

他难道要承认自己不管怎么努力都没办法胜过一堆硬邦邦的大理石吗？

与蝎的日渐疏远反而成了迪达拉融入俄罗斯社会的一个跳板，迪达拉的脑子一直都很好用，用以沟通的基础俄语很快就在频繁的交流中掌握了。一开始他还在用蝎的银行卡，但后来跟着人一起夜间涂鸦名气慢慢大了，就找了个机会把卡还给了蝎。蝎也是不动声色地接过了那张卡，他没有问迪达拉这几天离开家都去做了什么。迪达拉想，反正只要不打扰到这个男人的生活，他就算在这个世界上某个角落死掉他都不会在乎。

这个人的心毫无疑问是用冰做的。

很快，迪达拉搬出了蝎的房子，和他在俄罗斯认识的街头艺术家们一起生活了，日子好像回到了他认识蝎之前的样子，充满派对、酒精，彻夜的狂欢。

有一天迪达拉突发奇想，戴上了挡脸的帽子，偷偷跑到蝎的讲座上装出一副学生的样子听课。蝎穿着白底蓝纹的西装衬衫，一件黑色的呢绒长风衣搁在长桌上。蝎的学生们两极分化，一部分非常的认真，他们坐在最前排，对蝎的讲课积极地第一时间回答，另一部分只是为了混分数，他们坐在教室的最后面，不是打游戏就是在睡觉。然而不管是听课的学生还是不听课的学生，蝎都不在乎，他不过是为了完成大学派给他的任务而已。

迪达拉坐在昏暗的教室后排，敲击键盘的啪啪声此起彼伏，蝎站在讲台上除了点击鼠标切换ppt之外，动作鲜有变化。他从不提问学生，结果把迪达拉在台下给听睡着了。

在讲到现代装置艺术的时候，有一个同学忽然举起手提问蝎，想要知道蝎怎么看待街头艺术。

蝎说：“我不做任何评价。”

迪达拉的大脑忽然啪的一下亮起了警戒。最开始他和蝎认识的时候，蝎把他批得一无是处，仿佛在蝎的眼里，他不过就是一块被风吹过来的垃圾。虽然他根本就不在乎蝎口口声声说的什么艺术的永恒与庄严，但蝎作为举足轻重的艺术家，迪达拉很难不在乎他的承认。即便他知道这很蠢，是的，很蠢。人不应该去追求错误的东西。

迪达拉以为蝎在与他交往之后，在见识过了他的热情之后，对他的世界观会有进一步的了解，但是蝎却说，“流行文化最多只能存在五十年，其他的应该就不需要我多说了。”

那天下课蝎在学校的停车场被一个穿着宽松的白色卫衣的青年堵在了车前。这名青年戴着一顶巨大的黑色帽子，蝎一时间看不清他的脸。但很快，他翻开卫衣的兜帽，摘下帽子，一头耀眼的金发披散而下。

迪达拉穿着破洞的牛仔裤，造型夸张颜色鲜艳的运动鞋。蝎从头到尾审视了迪达拉浮夸的打扮一眼，说：“缺钱的话我可以给你，没必要穿这些不入流的衣服。”

“我不需要你的臭钱，这一套衣服值你一个月的教授工资！”

“金钱从来也不能定义品味，你……”蝎叹了一口气。

“我什么？”迪达拉盯着蝎冷笑了一下，“我幼稚、肤浅，根本就不懂什么是艺术。艺术只有你们这些快要烂掉的老骨头才能玩，对不对？你这幅傲慢的嘴脸我真的很久都没见过了。”

蝎皱起眉头看向迪达拉。他其实和迪达拉一样都是被这个世界遗弃的人，但此刻蝎却清晰地看见他们两个人之间相隔的千沟万壑。迪达拉就像是烟花一样，一辈子就等待着一次的绽放，而蝎是一块玉石，注定要被放在常温的展示柜里永恒收藏。

真正的艺术家是上帝，只有他懂得怎么创造最激烈的冲突。

“我们都会成为最好的艺术家的。”蝎淡淡地说。

人类有如橄榄，只有被碾碎时，才能释放出我们的精华*。

“如果我说我只希望你爱我呢？”

蝎那面无表情的脸庞总是给人一种哀伤的感觉，就好像他自己就是一尊古希腊的大理石雕塑，庄严、美好、纯洁，但丝毫也不真实，是一个令人心碎的梦境。

“迪达拉……但愿上帝保佑你*。”

04

过了五年，迪达拉成为了炙手可热的艺术新星，他用火药的那些创作成为了每一个城市年轻人的追捧，他随手设计的街头涂鸦被喷满了城市的大街小巷，他的领奖发言被艺术系的学生相互传看。正是因为迪达拉身上所特有的一瞬间的绚烂，吸引了这个浮华世界的大批大批的追随者。

终于，迪达拉在三十岁这一年，他的火药作品在拍卖上的价格以1158万美元的价格胜过了蝎的雕塑。那一天，他很高兴，请所有人去纽约最好的pub包了一整夜的场。他们喝最贵的酒，喝不完就砸了。红色的酒水流淌了满地，灯红酒绿的场景仿佛耶稣受难的模样，于是迪达拉连忙叫助手拍下这一夜的疯狂，毫无疑问这些照片又能卖出一轮高价。

拍卖会结束之后，迪达拉回到巴黎。他在酒吧间醉生梦死的时候，竟然再一次遇到了鬼鲛。十几年过去了，鬼鲛竟然没有任何变化，还是穿着同样的酒保的衣服，还是那么一副淡然的世外人的姿态。更让迪达拉意外的是，鬼鲛竟然和蝎保持着联络，并且蝎也已经回到了巴黎。迪达拉第一反应就是想要去见蝎一面，狠狠羞辱这个当初看不上自己的男人。

抱着报复的心理，迪达拉跟着鬼鲛去见了蝎。与住在市中心的迪达拉不同，蝎住在市郊，拥有一间巨大的仓库。

当仓库的卷门缓缓打开，蝎就像从来没有被岁月洗礼过一样，依旧顶着那张雪白的陶瓷的娃娃脸。他在看到迪达拉的时候，一点也不惊讶，好像早就料到他会光临。

迪达拉虽然很不舒服，但也若无其事地跟着鬼鲛走进了蝎的仓库。

鬼鲛每周都会按蝎的吩咐给他送食物过来，肉类、水果和一些时令的蔬菜。

蝎的仓库里堆满了一樽又一樽的雕塑，很多雕塑都只是一个未成形的状态。蝎说，那些都是废料了，当他发现这块石头没办法雕琢的时候，他就会选择放弃。但那些雕塑散发着惊人的光芒与活力。蝎完全地把生命封印在了雕塑之中，如他所说的那样，成为了永恒。

蝎穿着一件围裙，身上落满了尘屑。他的眼神罕见的温和，但还是像以前那样，透露着拒人于千里之外的冷漠。迪达拉瞟见在仓库的角落，一张椅子旁边，一个长发的年轻人的雕塑。那飞扬的神采，生动的脸庞，毫无疑问，那是迪达拉。

“我说过，我们都会成为伟大的艺术家。”蝎轻声说道，“上帝保佑你了吗？”

“不……”迪达拉沉默了一会儿，黯然地抬起头，迎上蝎的目光，“……我想上帝已经保佑过我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 《我曾经爱过你》 普希金
> 
> 我曾经爱过你；爱情，也许，  
> 在我的心灵里还没有完全消失；  
> 但愿它不会再去打扰你；  
> 我也不想再使你难过悲伤。  
> 我曾经默默无语地，毫无指望的爱过你，  
> 我既忍着羞怯，又忍受着妒忌的折磨；  
> 我曾经那样真诚，那样温柔的爱过你  
> 但愿上帝保佑你，另一个人也会像我一样爱你。


End file.
